The Party
by Hobohunter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Leon and Claire! :3 LeonClaire and a -hint- of ChrisJill


"I hate wearing suits, babe." stated the man as he straightened his tie. He was wearing a suit, which was abnormal for him in the first place, but the pink tie… It was down right humiliating for him. His girlfriend always knew how to get to him, even if it was just the little things.

"You look fine Leon," replied the girl as she looked in the mirror, her eyes were glued onto him and the suit he was wearing. She loved seeing men in suits, it just made them look so much attractive in her opinion, but Leon looked down right sexy in one.

Her boyfriend looked at her in the mirror and smirked, "You know you want me, I can see it in your eyes." The youngest redfiled turned around and gave him the same smirk he was giving her.

"I can say the same thing about you, Mr. Pervert. I saw your eyes looking at little ol' me. Maybe I should call my brother?" she joked loudly

Leon scoffed loudly and shook his head, "He probably would. I can see him jumping across the room all gung-ho style, then shoot m-"

"I'd say he'd stab you with your own butter knife." butted in Claire as arched an eyebrow. She secretly liked seeing the look of displeasure spread across his face as he saw flashes of the older Redfield torturing him. But it was all jokes and meaningless threats between the two men... Wasn't it?

"Thanks, that means the world to me, ya know?" he fiddled with the silk tie and sighed, "Why did it have to be pink?"

Claire walked over to him and straightened the tie for him again, "Because you have a grey suit, and light pink goes with grey. Duh." she chuckled softly and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, "And I happen to think that the pink tie is very sexy. It's so masculine." she turned around quickly and laughed to herself.

Leon came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "And what's with this... dress?" he asked as he pulled at the front of the skirt. His hand came up and rubbed her hip softly as he felt the material.

"It's a dark blue cocktail dress. I bought it a-"

"I love it." he stated as he turned her around and kissed her. Claire moved in closer to him and pressed her body against his softly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist tighter, pressing her even closer to him.

"Leon." she whispered as she took her lips away from his for a minute. He pressed his mouth back onto hers and grunted in response. Claire put her hand on his chin and pushed his face away from hers. "Leon, we have to go to the party."

Her boyfriend sighed loudly and let his hands fall to his side, "A Redfield always has to ruin everything." he brushed his light bangs out of his eyes and grabbed his black dress coat.

"That's right. Ruining people's fun, runs in our blood. Well that's our saying at least." she grabbed her clutch purse after she had put on her long coat.

Leon placed his coat on and grabbed his car keys, "This party is just a big waste of time. Don't know why I have to even go."

Claire smacked his shoulder lightly with her purse and frowned, " Don't say that, your boss might have taps in our house. What would he do if the man of the hour doesn't even show up to his own party?"

The Government agent headed downstairs and sighed loudly, "Just another way to waste way too much money. I bet the food costs more that what I'll make in a lifetime."

Claire walked right behind him down the stairs, "Well you better eat the damn food because there's starving children in Africa. And I don't wanna make you sandwich later."

Leon got to the bottom of the stairs and grinned, "A sandwich, Claire?", he brushed his fingers over her shoulder, " You only make me a sandwich after we have s-"

"Shut it, Kennedy. Or there will be no sandwiches ever again!" said Claire with the famous Redfield 'Death Glare' spread across her fine features.

The man pouted playfully and opened the door as he mumbled, "You're face is gonna get stuck like that..."

"What did you say?" asked Claire as her glare intensified. Leon thought in those short seconds that his head was going to burst into flames. Then he thought of something quickly to say before the inferno actually happened.

"I said that I'm gonna rip that dress off of you later." he smirked after he said that, because he knew deep down that she'd gladly let him rip it off of her.

"No you're not. I paid a lot for this dress. I mean, you paid a lot." she snickered and walked past him to the car. Claire opened the passengers door and got inside. Leon jogged to the other side and mouthed "Women." before he opened his own door.

------

Leon drove to the closed location that was hosting the party and drove up the drive. He gave his keys to the valet and helped Claire get out of the car easier.

"Thanks." she smiled as her hands pushed the creases out of her coat. Leon took her hand lightly and placed a kiss on top, "Milady."

Claire smiled wider and looked around at the people walking past, "Leon..." she blushed a bit and looked at her boyfriend, who was staring right at her. He squeezed her hand softly and walked her into the building. The agent took them to the coat check and helped take her coat off.

"You look beautiful" he whispered as they were in the small closet. He walked behind her and placed a kiss on her neck. Claire shivered and pushed his face off of her, "Not here idiot, people always come in here."

Leon smirked and moved away from his girlfriend, "Fine, fine. Gotta shoot a man down, don't ya?" he walked through the opened door and went back into the lobby. As he waited for Claire, a mans hand came up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Congratulations Rookie, looks like you're movin' on up." Leon felt the older mans hand give him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Chris." said Leon with a nod. Whenever Leon was around Chris, he always called him by his last name, but for some strange reason; he called him by his first.

"Well hello to you too." said the woman that has her arm linked with Chris's.

"Hello Jill," replied Claire with a smile as she exited the coat check room. She then looked over at her brother and smiled even wider, "Chris."

"LEON, THERE YOU ARE!!" screamed the most annoying voice Leon could ever think of. He looked over and saw the girl with the simian-like facial features. He then saw her stomp over and take a good look at Claire.

"Who's this?!" she said as she stuck her face in Claires'. Ashley wasn't a person that thought of ones personal space.

"Claire. Claire Redfield," said the auburn haired woman as she extended her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Graham." The President's daughter grabbed Claire's hand and shook it lightly. She seemed nice enough to her, but Ashley knew about the Harvardville airport incident and about little Miss Redfield.

"Seems you already know about me," giggled Ashley softly, "Has Leon said anything about me?" secretly the girl wished that he did. She liked Leon a lot, but she knew that he'd never have a relationship with her.

"No, just the news and press. Leon doesn't like to talk about the job when he's at home." Claire patted Leon's arm and linked hers with his as she spoke to Ashley. The younger Redfield was predatorial whenever to came to her significant other.

Ashley got the hint quickly and slipped out a nervous laugh, "Well Daddy is waiting for you. He's over on the dance floor with Mom. You can find him..." she walked off quickly and headed over to the bar. Since she turned of age, Ashley's been leaning towards the alcohol.

Leon looked over at Claire and smiled widely, "Shall we?" he walked her over to the dance floor and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Leon..." mumbled Claire quietly, "You know I don't like to dance." she tried to pull away from him so she wouldn't have to embarrass herself, but he held her tightly in place and smiled softly, "Just follow me."

She looked around the dance floor hesitantly and was relieved when she heard a slow song. She felt Leon move a bit and she followed along wit him. Even though she was a girl, Claire hated doing 'girly' things; and that included dancing.

Leon smirked slightly as he moved with Claire and went a bit faster. He winked at her when she looked up at him from the faster movements. She raised an eyebrow at him and started moving around more as the music sped up.

"What's this?" joked Leon softly and he swayed and moved with Claire more. She kept up with him, moving to the music with perfect tempo, "So Claire Redfield can dance?" he whispered as he dipped her carefully.

She smirked slightly and winked, "I have my own secrets too." the song finally ended and Leon pressed his lips against hers. After they broke apart, the pair looked over at Chris and saw him smile slightly. Apparently he didn't have a word to say about their dancing or kissing.

After getting off the dance floor, talking with the president, and enjoying the party, Leon wandered off somewhere and Claire had no idea where he went. So she walked around the party and spoke to a few random people whom she had no clue who they were. She just smiled and nodded when they spoke to her, then she'd slip out the occasional laugh when they had started to.

When the President stood at the podium and gave a speech, Claire felt Leon grab her and drag her out of the room.

"Leon, what the Hell are you doing?" whispered the brunette softly. She looked at him intently and saw him give her a lopsided grin.

"You'll see when we get there." he pulled her to the coat check room and closed the door.

"Leon," she said as she pushed a fur coat out of her face, "What are we doing in here?" Claire heard a key turn in the lock and heard the lock click. "Leon?" She watched him touch the wall next to the door and flip off the light switch.

"This has gotta be quick."

----

After their quick 'visit' in the coat check room, Leon adjusted his suit and turned on the light.

"I think we need to do this again later," he unlocked the door and peeked his head out. "... good, President Graham is still doing his speech." he turned back at Claire, and saw had she had gotten ready while he was looking out.

"Well I'm glad that you know that the President always does long speeches." she adjusted the bust of her dress and fixed her hair.

"Well I'm glad that I took this key from the coat check man."

"Thief."

"You know you love it."

"You know you're right," Claire grabbed the key from Leon and closed the door quickly, "Let's see how long winded the President can really be."

A/N: Alright, this was a Cleon story trade for PokeRangerArdith. I know it's a bit late, but everyone knows how lazy I am, and how bad I am with writer's block. Forgive me? 8:3 Please? I hope you will... I'll give you cookies...

Anywho! I do have a bit of EIN, CBS, and BF written, but I need to FINISH THEM!!! I know I royally fail at writing. Ok-- Please don't flame about the pairing, it's my preference! And I hope that people that have read some of my stories got a few of the jokes in this one. XD

Happy early Valentine's Day ya'll!!


End file.
